


【锤基】短（小精悍）篇合集

by VVVera



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVVera/pseuds/VVVera
Summary: 不知道为何会屏蔽的一些短篇，因为没有肉没开车不是PWP……





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 在WB上看到的，大羊驼在交配季节会咬掉竞争对象的蛋蛋。

又到了一年交|配的季节，雄性羊驼们都在想如何打败对手赢得心仪的雌性羊驼的芳心。

基驼驼是羊驼群中最靓的一个仔，但是首先搞清楚一下性别，基基是雄性，但在一个雌雄比例不协调的族群里，也就没那么高标准严要求了，只要看对眼，和情敌来场对决，就可以做羞|羞的事情啦……

其实基基在羊驼群中属于高岭之花的那种，好多驼驼只是远观而不敢靠近基基。但也有某些不怕死的驼驼向基基表白，基基只能表示，等到交|配的时候再说吧。

可等到了春暖花开万物复苏的时候，那个始终不能有姓名的驼驼，就被族群里最强壮的锤驼驼一口咬掉了蛋蛋，其他有贼心没贼胆的驼驼更是连心都不敢有了，只能万驼奔腾在大草原上为锤锤和基基欢呼。


	2. 【锤基】我的小媳妇儿（总裁锤X警察基）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我……终于……写完了！  
> 原本是想写霸道总裁勇救被变态跟踪的卧底小警察，因为最近看吐槽总裁文看多了。哈哈哈写成沙雕狗血言情文了，我一直都走逗逼路线嘛……

“Boss，目标已经出现，他跟着进去了……”  
今晚，天气很好，刮着微风，伴随着公共厕所的特殊气味。  
Thor坐在黑色豪车的后排，眼睛盯着副驾驶的显示器，监控中的男人尾随着一个穿着绿色连衣裙的黑发女人进了女厕所，他还锁上了女厕所的门。  
请不要误会，Thor才不是什么变态，他只是担心那个黑头发。  
眼看那个变态从背后搂住了黑头发，但是连衣裙和高跟鞋也没有束缚了手脚，反而鞋跟变成一个更加有利的武器。黑头发扣住变态的双手，一个反手扭住变态的胳膊，把他按到在地上，顺便用鞋跟踩了他几脚，从大腿上掏出一副手铐，扣在了变态的手上。

“这里是Loki，嫌疑人已经被我控制住了。”  
哦，这个黑头发的女人的声线还真低沉。没错，这是约顿街区派出所的变装抓捕行动，有不止一个的女受害人报警称，在这里的公共厕所有变态尾随并且对受害人进行偷拍。经过多次抓捕无果，上级决定选派一名优秀警员变装对罪犯进行抓捕，显然，Loki就是那名优秀警员。

没让Loki多加思考，一波穿着黑西装的人冲了进来站在两边。Thor慢悠悠地走过去，期间对Loki的白眼选择视而不见。只见Thor对着变态的脸上来了几脚，然后蹲下去抓住他的头发，“你胆子够大啊，我媳妇儿也是你能抱的？我的媳妇儿只有我才能拍……”  
Thor话还没说完就被Loki踹了一脚，结果Thor一改刚刚的冷酷模样，变得跟个乖狗狗一样，“Loki……怎么了嘛……”  
幸好这时Loki的同事进来带走了嫌疑人，这个变态也是的，平时都只是跟着受害人去隔壁偷拍，今天竟然敢直接接触受害人，还是他觉得Loki太美了？  
队长看了一眼Thor，准备拍Loki的手忍了下来，告诉Loki明天回去写一份报告就行，今天早点休息。他才不能说看着嫌疑人那张脸就知道是Loki老公干的。

等到人都走光了，Thor带着Loki上了车，目的地是两个人的家。  
“宝贝儿，你刚才那招可真是……太酷了！”Thor说的时候，手还不安分的在Loki身上来回。  
Loki嫌弃的拍掉了Thor的手，“你怎么来了？我不是跟你说了今天加班。”  
Thor才不会说他跟Loki的所长有联系，也不会告诉他自己看到Loki买连衣裙的时候想到的是另外一件事。  
“emmm，这个是秘密……”  
Loki没好气的看了一眼Thor，转过身去靠在他胸上睡觉了，他真的已经几天没睡过一个整觉了，而Thor的温度和气息都那么令他舒服。

——  
Loki是个小警察，但是个满腹抱负的警察，就算在街区当个片警也要做到廉洁自律，为人民履职尽责。  
其实Loki家里是做生意的，鼎鼎大名的Laufeyson无人不知无人不晓，不过媒体更多的关注没有在Laufeyson家的企业多么成功，而是在和Odinson家的联姻上。

说起联姻，Odinson家的独子Thor比Loki大两岁，两个人是从小玩到大的，因为Loki只有一个姐姐Hela，他一直想有个哥哥可以带他出去玩而不是面对一个像妈妈一样唠叨的姐姐。就在这个时候，Thor被带到Loki面前，父亲们在谈生意，母亲们在聊家庭，两个年纪相仿的男孩子自然玩到了一起。

“我一直想要有个弟弟！Loki，以后你就是我的弟弟了！”

当时的Thor是这样说的。  
可是谁知道，两个老家伙怎么想到要联姻的？不过联就联呗，Hela和Thor送作堆，皆大欢喜。结果大姐明白Thor的想法，并且她也不想嫁给Thor，于是在宣布婚讯的时候Laufeyson家变成了Loki，彼时在街上巡逻的Loki丝毫不知道自己已经被卖给Odinson家当媳妇儿了。

话说回来，Thor的想法，这很简单。他喜欢Loki，毕竟两个人不是真正的兄弟，在Thor明白过来自己对Loki情感上的转变之后，就踏上了光荣的追妻之路。  
在Odin提出与Laufeyson家联姻的时候，Thor开心地在卧室跳了一段裸舞，等到确定联姻对象是Hela的时候，Thor跑去找了Hela。

“姐姐，我们在一起是不会幸福的，我的媳妇儿只能是Loki！你就成全我们吧！”

原本Hela听到Thor的话是想要逗逗这个傻锤子，但是一方面这不符合高冷女王的设定，另一方面……她实在不想再跟他多说一句话。她早就看出来两个小子呆在一块儿一定会弯的……于是大姐就好心的在宣布婚讯当天，让Thor和Loki联姻的消息传遍全球。

——  
“哇哦！Loki你小子竟然是Laufeyson家的……”  
“Loki你真的要结婚了吗？啊，我的爱情还没开始就结束了！”  
“话说回来，Loki你不好好当个有钱少爷，来我们这儿当什么警察……”  
“就是就是，一个月的工资连你衣服上的扣子都买不起……”

Loki快被这些同事烦死了，当警察怎么了，这是他的理想，他要实现自己的伟大抱负！但此时Loki没工夫想那么多，他现在一定要见Thor，他肯定也为这件事烦恼。

事实证明Loki错了，当他踏进Odinson集团的时候，每个人都冲他45度鞠躬，Loki烦躁的挥了挥手，就坐上电梯去了顶楼，当然他也错过了员工们说的“总裁和Laufeyson先生还真是恩爱”……  
Thor听到秘书说Loki来了的时候，连忙站起身捋了捋衣服，顺了顺头发。等到Loki进来，已然换上了霸道总裁社会精英专注工作的样子。

“哦，Loki你来了，抱歉我太忙了没注意到。”  
谎都不会撒，看着Thor慌张的样子Loki就知道，他们两个人想到一起去了。  
显然这次Loki猜错了。  
Loki坐在沙发上看着Thor，“我来是跟你谈谈关于订婚的事情……”  
Thor瞪大了眼睛，“哦订婚！没错订婚，需要做的事情太多了，礼服，酒店……”  
“等等！”Loki惊讶的看着Thor，“你的意思是……你并不反感订婚？”  
这下换成了Thor惊讶了，“我为什么要反感？我高兴还来不及呢！”  
[呆若木基.jpg]  
显然Loki今天是没法儿和Thor谈下去了，他觉得回家劝劝Laufey，顺便问候一下Hela，只不过想了想Thor和Hela……Loki的心情有些怪怪的。

“媳妇儿你要走了？和我一起吃午饭吧？”  
“不准！叫我媳妇儿！”  
“……嗯，那行吧，宝贝儿。”

老天，快收了他对面这个西装革履的人形大狗狗吧！

——  
事实证明，你口才好有的时候也不能事事成功，Hela第一次拒绝了弟弟的任何要求，并且告诉Loki，她的婚姻不能被父亲左右。那他的就可以吗！  
Loki去找Laufey的结果又呢？Laufey告诉Loki，“我们家的联姻上一次新闻就够了，既然换成了你，Odin都没意见，我还能说什么……”  
Loki觉得Laufeyson家里的整个气场都不对，他选择回到派出所认真工作，抓几个小贼解解气。

“请问Laufeyson警官在吗？”  
Loki所在的派出所小啊，以至于Thor自带混响的声音充斥着整栋房子。  
Thor询问的那位女警结结巴巴地指给Thor，“那……那边……”  
“谢谢！”说完Thor一个华丽转身走了，徒留女警一个人和她的“不客气”。

“你来干什么？”Loki没好气的看着Thor，并且接受着同事的叫好和口哨。  
Thor低下头摸了摸Loki的领带，“警官，我来报警的……”  
Loki被Thor摸得不自在，一把打掉Thor的手，自己正了正领带，“你……”  
“嘘，别说话……”Thor又伸出手指按在Loki的嘴唇上。“有人偷了我的心，然后就跑了，只留下我这一副空皮囊。”

“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
“Loki你老公太逗了！”  
“这种少女玛丽苏小说场景是怎么回事？”  
警局里的笑声犹如魔音入耳，Loki把Thor推到了休息室里，顺便锁上门拉上窗。

“我说Thor Odinson你发什么疯？还能不能好好说话了？”Loki瞪着眼睛，声音也不自觉提高。  
这下倒是把Thor看懵了，连忙道歉，“对不起对不起，你昨天怎么都不接我电话，也不回我消息，我这也是没有办法了。”  
Loki冲他翻了个白眼，昨天他正和Hela还有Laufey唇枪舌战，哪有时间看手机。  
“那你现在看到了，我的形象都被你毁了……你找我到底要干嘛？”  
Thor抓住Loki的手，和他对视，“我在追你啊媳妇儿，那个……Fandral说最近这种设定的男人比较吃香，所以我就恶补了三本超长言情小说，不过里边有一篇是因为误会欺负媳妇儿的，你放心，我绝对不会做这种事的！”  
Loki觉得Fandral绝对的故意的，喜欢这种的是小姑娘吧？他？恨不得把Thor塞回去回炉重造。  
“那……我先问你，你是因为联姻的事才要追我吗？是怕你没法跟Odin交代？”  
其实Loki问这个问题心里也是七上八下的，明明自己做好准备要和Thor一起拒绝这门婚事，怎么过了一夜反而在意起Thor的目的了？难道是因为Hela说的？他和Thor的关系不是看上去那么简单的？这都怪Hela不仅让他做了奇怪的梦，现在连脑筋都不太正常了。  
Thor看着Loki的表情变化，只觉得是自己的表达不够清楚，“当然不是！关他们什么事？我喜欢你，我爱你，从遇见你开始……”  
Loki一脸吃了苍蝇的表情看着Thor自己秀，Thor一拍脑袋，坏了，这玛丽苏文学果然洗脑。他咳嗽了两声，“咳咳……Loki，我得跟你说，我是真的喜欢你，小的时候我很高兴自己有你这个弟弟，可是每次看到有人向你表白我就很生气，如果你接受了谁，我就很伤心，明明是我先遇上你的，为什么你就不喜欢我呢？现在想想，不知道什么时候开始，我的喜欢变得不一样了，我会难过会吃醋，可是我发觉我真的是很蠢，我从来没有向你表白过……所以，Loki Laufeyson，我爱你，你愿意嫁给我吗？”  
Thor再说最后一句话的时候跪在了地上，他的眼睛一直盯着Loki，生怕错过Loki的一点表情。  
Loki捂住了自己的脸，Thor想着“难道不该捂住嘴吗？”  
“我说……应该是单膝，而且……不是表白吗？怎么直接求婚了？”  
Thor听完立马换成了单膝，“这么说，你同意了？”  
Loki撇撇嘴，“先走流程吧……”

自此，Thor踏上了漫漫追妻路，再经历过联姻，表白，追求，订婚，继续追求，结婚……在结婚当晚终于吃到肉的Thor光着屁股去翻衣柜，从里边拿出一件Loki过分熟悉的绿色连衣裙。本来Loki是想装睡混过去的，可是谁知道他已经被Loki磨炼到自己已经骗不过他的地步了。  
就这样，Loki穿着曾经变装的连衣裙，被Thor按在床上一遍又一遍，还说什么，当初看到他穿的时候就想撕开，一直忍着没有动手。其实Loki也……哎，不过，谁让是他自己说的，走流程。


	3. 【锤基，盾冬】CP还是原来的好（原作AU，ABO）

复联大楼里，除了没有外勤任务的人之外，里边就剩两个没事干的家属在养胎。  
家属一号，Loki Odinson，九界第一大法师，牛奶味的甜蜜omega，现在正抱着一本《反派是怎样练成的》进行胎教。  
家属二号，Bucky Barnes Rogers，大众公认的萌系战士，水果味的清新omega，现在正抱着一只盾坨，看着那位想要把自己孩子变成反派的闺蜜。

是闺蜜就一起怀孕。没错，两位几乎是同一时间发现自己中招了，事后两位金毛alpha差点跪在了自己爱人面前。  
顺便一提，Thor的信息素是阿斯加德特有的金苹果的味道，有人说是太阳的味道，但是又有人说，那是螨虫尸体的味道。  
而Steve的信息素则是森林树木的味道，还记得Tony在Steve和Bucky还没有捅破窗户纸的时候说过，两个人的信息素就像是Bucky长在Steve身上一样，铁树结果。

咳，我们切回正题。  
闺蜜坐在一起总要聊一些比较私密的话题，这就不得不聊到最近关于孕期啪啪的事宜。结果不聊还好，一聊发现对方alpha的模式简直是太适合他们了。  
拿Loki来说，孕育神子的前期Loki真的很需要做爱来疏解，下身时刻的黏腻让Loki随时随地都渴望Thor扒下裤子干他。  
起初Thor还担心Loki会受不住，也担心会伤害到孩子。显然Thor忘记了他是霜巨人，就算不是冰原上的怪物，也还是阿斯加德的神，哪有那么容易就受伤。  
真是一语惊醒梦中人啊！打那儿之后，Thor就三天一大啪，五天一小啪，边干还边埋怨Loki不早点告诉他，害他天天忍着去泡凉水。每天晚上Loki看着躺在他旁边，一副吃饱喝足的样子就火大！这下好了，不仅下边又红又肿湿漉漉的，连胸前都没放过，虽然Thor吸掉一部分是让他舒服了很多，但是他真的无法忍受Thor叫他“母牛”。Loki想起自己曾经被他这样嘲笑过头盔。更别提那个家伙在他拒绝之后说的那些，什么叫“你说可以的，我已经很克制了，你忘了我一夜十次吗？”

Loki猛地合上了书，Bucky吓得差点把盾坨娃娃扔了出去。  
不过Bucky一声长叹，其实自己的情况没有好到哪去。早年间他还在九头蛇手里的时候被人各种虐待，后来在瓦坎达经过一套详尽的护理之后，身体状况已经恢复好了，原本Steve心疼他，每次就算想要也忍住到指定的日子才碰他。  
没错！Bucky想到这儿就真的很生气，怎么还有人做爱按日历走的！干脆买个上边有“宜嫁娶，忌同房”的那种好了。  
美其名曰是为了他的身体，所以好不容易怀了宝宝，就算Bucky每天求着Steve干他，就算每天自己像个妓一样冲着自己的合法丈夫，注意，是合！法！丈！夫！张开双腿，Steve都不为所动，尽管他的瞳孔放大，喉结滚动，但他最后也只是帮Bucky合住腿，盖好被子。

Bucky最终还是忍不住丢掉了手里的坨。他皱着眉看着Loki，Loki挑了挑眉毛，唇边勾起标志性的微笑，然后晃了晃手指，一道绿色的光罩住两个人，然后Bucky发现自己坐在了Loki的位置上，他看了看自己的左臂，摸了摸自己的脸，他变成了Loki！不光是外貌上，他们的信息素的味道都被Loki变了，果然不愧是最强法师。

“Lo……ki……这是要干嘛？”Bucky看着自己扔掉的盾坨跑到了Loki手里。而对面的法师告诉他，今天就体验一下不一样的生活方式。  
Bucky想到Steve每晚的样子，赌气地说了声好。

就在Bucky努力适应对面的“自己”，并且适应对着Loki去叫自己的名字时，初代复联六人回来了。  
Bucky冲着Steve露出一个大大的微笑，结果被Loki一声咳嗽吓了回去，正准备开口就被Thor搂到了怀里，“弟弟！你今天好不好？孩子有没有踢你？”说着还轻轻地揉着他的肚子。  
Bucky脸一红，推了Thor一把，结结巴巴地学着Loki，“撒……撒开！”  
Loki满意地点了点头，看着Steve走近他，缩手缩脚的样子让Loki心情大好。对，就这样，离我远点……

当晚的餐桌上，其他人都看戏一般的看着两对新手父母。  
Bucky别扭的坐在Thor旁边，眼睛一直往对面的Steve身上瞟，Thor倒是没注意到，只是一味的像平常那样说着弟弟你太瘦了，一边给Bucky夹肉，Bucky不像Loki，自然是不客气的吃吃吃。  
在一旁的Tony放下酒杯，调侃着说，“斑比你今天干嘛去了？把你那些餐桌礼仪都丢了？看你脸上的酱汁，都能画一幅画了……”  
“闭嘴！”  
Loki，哦不，现在是披着冬兵外衣的Loki，冲着Tony翻了个白眼喊了一句。  
顿时，餐桌上一片寂静，就只剩下Bucky切牛排的声音。  
“Bucky你怎么了？不舒服吗？”  
Steve担心地看着Loki，一只手握住了他的。Loki觉得实在别扭，嗯了一声回房间去了。

Steve跟着Loki回到了“Steve&Bucky”的房间，平时这种情况下，Thor都会握着他的手摸摸他，告诉他大家都是朋友，只是开个玩笑，什么的。不过他现在是Bucky，Steve没有说什么，只是拍了拍他，给他递了一杯水和一堆药就走了。  
Loki愣住，怎么Steve和Bucky的相处模式这么沉闷吗？自己的伴侣不开心了不应该亲亲抱抱举高高吗？怎么还需要自己冷静？不应该用你那冰封七十年的双手搂住自己的爱人吗？  
“Steve……Stevie？”  
Loki学着Bucky叫了两声，结果没有得到任何回应。Loki不由得想着Thor，他只是抬抬手Thor就知道他要什么。

再说另一边，Bucky吃饱了之后，准备在大厅里看电影，今天和Loki约好的，可是看他刚刚生气的样子，看来得自己一个人了。  
结果他刚起身，Thor就搂住了他的腰，往卧室走，Bucky下意识的抗拒了一下，难怪Loki要和他换，哪有刚吃完就拉着人做运动的……等等，做运动！虽然他现在是Loki的样子，可他是Bucky啊！  
“弟弟，你今天真棒，都没有和Tony吵起来……不过Bucky怎么回事？你们关系还真不错，他先替你出头了。”  
说完Thor就拖着Bucky的脖子往他面前凑，Bucky想都没想，“啪”的一声给了Thor一巴掌。  
“对……”  
Bucky的道歉还没说完，Thor就开始忧心的询问。  
“怎么了Loki，是不是心情不好？啊，我忘了，我去给你放水洗澡，你晚饭之后就要洗澡的……”  
Bucky仰天长叹，这是老公？是老妈吧，Loki这么大的人了，肯定受不了这个，也太黏了吧？

夜色已至，窗外星星点点的光亮也没有让Loki感到温暖，他的眼睛被黑暗侵蚀，他迫不及待地想要见到Thor，他是他的光，只有Thor在的每个夜晚，Loki才能去忘记曾经的痛苦，才能安然入睡。  
Loki打了个响指，把他和Bucky换了回来。听到浴室的水流声，Loki浅浅一笑。

对于今天莫名其妙被变来变去，Bucky没有什么埋怨，其实他很想Steve，每次Steve执行任务回来，他们都会在只有彼此的时候抱在一起，就算什么都不说，他们也知道彼此的心意。  
Steve回到房间，Bucky冲上去抱住了他，Steve还在想，今天Bucky心情不好，估计那个拥抱没有了，没想到他还是拥抱了他。Steve闻着Bucky身上的水果味，这让他很安心。  
“Bucky，我得向你道歉……”  
“我不该把你想得太脆弱，你虽然怀孕了，可你还是个战士。我之前很怕你再破碎掉，我真的……不能再承受失去你的打击了。”  
“但是我知道这样的话很自私，Thor……咳……Thor告诉我说……怀孕的人更容易想……想要，比起一味的忍着容易出问题，偶尔一次的做，没什么……”  
看着Steve的脸越来越红，Bucky实在是心疼他，说了那么多，那么动听的话。  
Bucky凑上去吻住了Steve，“我说过，我会一直陪你到最后的。”  
Bucky觉得今晚可能不会睡了。

“Loki，水已经放好了，进来洗吧。”  
Thor从浴室探出头，洪亮的声音贯穿他的耳膜。  
“一起洗吧Thor……”  
两个就一起躺进了浴缸里，Loki靠在Thor身上，闭着眼睛享受着Thor的服务，Thor的手轻轻地拂过Loki的肚子，他侧过头亲了亲Loki的耳朵，低沉的嗓音在Loki耳边响起。  
“Loki……我……对不起……”  
“我一直没完没了地要你，不管你的感受，就算你说了没什么大碍，我也不应该那么过分。”  
“其实……呵……你不能笑我啊，其实我现在的感觉依旧像做梦，我好怕醒过来之后没有你，好怕现在都是假的，你在我身边，你有了我们的孩子，而且过不了多久他就要出世了……”  
“这一切，那么美好，美好的感觉不会降临在我身上，我忘不了你在我面前……死去的样子，就算你讨厌也好，我很想每晚都搂着你，醒来还是搂着你，这样……让我感到真实。”  
Loki久久没有说话，Thor以为他睡着了，却听见Loki有些闷闷的。  
“笨蛋，傻瓜！我就好好的在这儿，你的头生子也在这儿，我不会离开你的，我说过的，太阳会再次照耀着我们，哥哥……”  
Thor抱着Loki回到卧室，Loki主动搂上了Thor的脖子，不等Thor开口，Loki躲在他怀里，“闭嘴，睡觉，不要动我。”

天将渐白，太阳会依旧升起，照耀着大地，与爱人。


End file.
